


Redo

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers Sibling Feels, Cute, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, In Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love, first year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: It's their first anniversary and Kara wants it to be special.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 150





	Redo

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, English is NOT my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes since I don't have a beta for most of my fics.  
> Also, follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor, so we can talk!

“This one looks nice.” Alex pointed at her computer screen with a smug grin and looked over her shoulder to see her sister’s reaction.

Kara arched her eyebrows as she looked at the redhead, then back to the computer. “Skydiving?” She asked with a sneer.

Alex shrugged like it was a valid idea she just gave. “Why not?”

Kara kept looking at her for a couple of seconds and then finally rolled her eyes when she saw the corner of her sister’s mouth twisting while she fought a smile. “I’m serious here, Alex! I wouldn’t come to ask for your help if I didn’t need it!”

The other woman scoffed while she kept rolling the page down on her computer to see what other ideas “35 perfect ideas for a date” article could give. How skydiving made the list she had no idea, but some people are weird. They were at it for half an hour now, she was sitting on a stool at her kitchen island., and Kara was only getting more and more frustrated as the time went by and they couldn’t come with anything she liked to the point where she started to pace behind her, which was making Alex all nervous.

“Here’s another one, cooking classes.” She offered.

Kara looked at her like she was insane. “Do you want me to blow up the whole town?”

“You do have a point.” Alex agreed with a sigh. “Ok, so why don’t you do a bucket list?”

The blonde read the description the website offered but then frowned deeply. “Are you sure Lena wants to spend the night cutting out things from old magazines? Besides, it looks like it could make a huge mess.”

Alex pinched the bridge of her nose and let a frustrated huff of air escape her. She was so not in the mood for that. “Do portraits of each other.” She muttered between clenched teeth.

If her sister realized her distress, she didn’t show it. “It could be a nice idea. I do like to paint.” Kara tapped her index finger against her chin while thinking and Alex used that small break to take a sip of her beer. “But Lena told me once she doesn’t like the feeling of using a brush.”

“She what?” Alex asked incredulously.

Kara nodded as she agreed with her tone. “I know. She said it gave her bad chills.”

The redhead scratched the back of her neck for a second, before shaking her head. “Okay then. You could sing her a song. You are a great singer.”

“That’s like one thing to do, not the whole date.” Kara complained, before adding quickly: “And thank you, by the way.”

“Do a puzzle together.” Alex tried with a tired sigh.

“We’re already doing that.” At that, Kara had a huge proud smile. “We’re using her kitchen table, it’s a 5000 pieces puzzle. It’s from underwater. There’s a turtle.”

Alex stared at her for a solid minute, before looking back at her computer without saying a word. People are weird, she told herself again. “You could go to a rodeo.”

“There are no rodeos around and why would we do that, anyway?”

“I don’t know, why would you two put together a 5000 pieces underwater puzzle willingly?” Alex snapped back.

The blonde frowned at her sister. “Lena likes puzzles.” She defended herself.

“And you?”

“I like Lena.” Kara’s giddy smile made Alex roll her eyes.

“The only two left in this list are test drive cars and miniature golf.”

Kara’s shoulders dropped and her sadness was almost tangible. “That would be so boring!” She complained with a whine.

“Well, that’s all I got.” Alex closed her laptop and threw her hands in the air like a defense move. She took her beer and slid off her stool to walk back to her couch, where she all the intention of finding something on TV to ignore Kara’s rambling. It is not that she didn’t want to help her sister, but Kara could go on and on and on when she was talking about Lena.

“But, Alex...” Kara groaned while following her. “I still have no idea what to do!” She dropped herself on the couch beside Alex with a pout. “What would you do with Maggie?”

Alex sighed again. “I took her out for a movie night and to an airsoft game, then we grabbed Mexican food and ate it while watching CSI.”

“You went to an airsoft game without me?” Kara sounded offended by the perspective as she threw a glare at her sister.

The agent quirked one eyebrow at her in mock. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware we were still teenagers and I had to take you everywhere I go.”

“Okay, rude.” Kara rolled her eyes. “But I never went to an airsoft game!”

“That’s because you would either cheat or kill everyone there, so no airsoft for you,” Alex informed quickly before she could start getting any ideas. “And why is this date so important anyway? It’s not like it’s your first date.”

Kara stared at her wide-eyed. “I still can’t believe I got the first date, let alone a whole year!” She exclaimed in clear awe, making Alex chuckle beside herself. “It’s our first anniversary! I want it to be all special.”

“Honey, I’m home!” They heard before the door was even open. When Maggie finally stepped inside, dropping her keys in the side table and kicking her boots off, she smiled at them. “Let me rectify that. Honey and sister in law, I’m home!”

Alex rolled her eyes, but Kara laughed happily as Maggie made her way towards them. She leaned to press a kiss on Alex’s lips and rolled her eyes when Kara turned her head up and closed her eyes. Maggie made a pause while removing her jacket to place a kiss on Kara’s forehead, but she still found it cute when the blonde clapped her hands.

“Why were you looking like someone kicked Lena?” Maggie asked while making her way to the kitchen.

“Maggie, if Alex and you were making your first anniversary tomorrow, where would you take her?” Kara asked with hopeful eyes.

The detective, after throwing her jacket on the table, made a pause while drinking her beer to think about Kara’s question. “You could take her to Midvale’s beach.” She offered.

For the first time since she stepped inside, Kara looked excited about something. “Oh, that’s such a great idea!” Suddenly she deflated. “Shit, Lena has a meeting early on Thursday, I don’t know if she will want to go that far.”

“Why don’t you push the date to Saturday, then?” Maggie asked.

The reporter shook her head. “Because our anniversary is on Wednesday, not Saturday.”

“Okay.” Maggie draws out the word. “Take her to karaoke then. You said she never went to one of your karaoke nights, it might be fun.”

Kara pouted. “No offense, but I don’t want to spend our anniversary with you guys.”

“So I can drop my next suggestion? A foursome.” Maggie joked, causing both women to roll their eyes. “There’s a lot of eye rolls here tonight.” She whispered. “Sorry, little Danvers, that’s all I have for you. If I say anything else, I will give you all of my ideas and then what will I do with your sister?”

“Your anniversary is pretty far away, you can think about something else,” Kara mumbled grumpily.

Maggie laughed as she made her way to her wife, patching Kara in the shoulder on the way. “Didn’t you had a whole year to figure it out?” She teased. “You could have started planning since your first date.” She curled on Alex’s side, glad to be home.

None of them had time to say nothing else before Kara became a blur and they were left alone.

Xx

Hearing the knock on her door, Lena put her book down, marking the page with an old business card, and made her way to the front door of her penthouse, her heels clicking on the floor as she went. She didn’t have to look through the peephole since there was only one person who she had authorized to be able to go up without warning.

Already smiling, because she just couldn’t help herself, Lena opened the door, waiting to see her girlfriend’s beautiful face. Instead, she came face to face with a small bouquet being held in her line of sight. The CEO blinked and the bouquet was lowered so Kara could glance at her from above it.

Her smile was as big as it could go and her blue eye was shining so bright that could light up a whole town, she was using simple jeans and a gray sweater that made her just look too cute with the collar of a baby blue shirt peaking over it. “Good evening!” She exclaimed happily.

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle at her. “Hello.” She replied with a nod.

Kara took a step forward and handed the bouquet for her, which Lena promptly took. It was beautiful, for sure. She quickly counted four sunflowers and four roses meshed together in what had to be the loveliest flower arrangement the florist ever made. “I brought you flowers.” She informed needlessly.

The brunette brought the flowers up to her nose to take a sniff out of it and smiled back at Kara. “They’re beautiful, thank you. Come in, I will put them in a vase.”

Kara walked inside Lena’s apartment with both hands behind her back, looking a little mischievous as she watched her girlfriend walk away to find a place to put her flowers. While she waited, Kara turned to look around the living room and her knowing look easily finding the picture frames spread on the flat surfaces. There was one on a shelf close to the balcony’s door, from both of them side-hugging on Kara’s apartment, another one on the books shelf of them kissing while sitting together during Game Night, one right beside her huge TV screen of their first Christmas as a couple, both using Santa’s hats. She knew Lena kept a smaller version of that one on her wallet, she could deny and hide it as much as she liked it.

Seeing those framed pictures of them spread around Lena’s place always made her heart swell with happiness because it just showed how much the other woman felt for her. She was, after all, willing to see her face every place she looked at.

“I’m ready to go if you are.” Lena’s voice snapped her from her thoughts and Kara turned to look at her with a soft smile. “Although, you hadn’t told me where are we going.”

The blonde nodded and offered her arm to Lena, which the woman gladly took as they walked to her front door. “Well, do you remember our first date?”

“Of course I do,” Lena answered while closing her door. “How could I ever forget it?”

“Well, I’m glad you liked it.” Kara nodded. “How would you feel about redoing it?”

Lena frowned. “Redo it? What does that mean?”

They had reached the elevator at that point, so Kara pressed the call button and they slid in, where she quickly pressed another button, just not the one Lena was expecting her to press. The CEO arched one eyebrow as the elevator went another floor up instead of going down.

Kara only smiled bigger at her. “Exactly what it sounds like.” She replied. “I’m taking you up to the roof, where you took me on our first date. I have a table settle up for us, as you had, you know, the whole thing.”

“Kara...” Lena breathed out as her eyes filled with tears.

Suddenly, fear started to crawl on Kara’s bones and she took a step back, wide-eyed. “Unless you want to do something else because we totally can! I mean...”

“Kara.” Lena’s voice was not so out of breath anymore. An amazed smile turned the corner of her lips up and she blinked back the happy tears that were threatening to fall. “You’re the most amazing person in the world.” She held Kara’s face between her hands, ignoring that the elevator’s doors opened as they reached their destination.

Fighting back her smile, the blonde allowed Lena to pull her down for a kiss, then she pulled away by squeezing Lena’s hand. “Not that you’re not looking great, but I meant comfortable clothes when I said it. Do you want to go change?”

Lena looked down at her black pants and loose blouse and shook her head. “No, I’m good.”

“Great.” Kara held her hand and pulled her out of the elevator while leading the way to the fire escape. “Hold on me, madame.” Lena barely had time to register her playful tone and her wink before Kara had grabbed her in bridal style. She squealed in surprise, circling her arms around the hero’s neck. “Close your eyes.”

Lena did exactly that and, after a gush of wind, she felt herself being eased to the ground gently. She opened her eyes and pocked Kara’s shoulder. “I could walk a flight of stairs.” Came her expected complaint.

Kara rolled her eyes. “But what are the perks of dating a superhero if you can’t take advantage of these little things?” She jokingly replied.

The brunette shook her head but dropped the subject as Kara started pulling her to the middle of the roof on her building. It was like a Deja Vu, but not entirely. There was a small table set up for two right in the middle of the rooftop, decorated with candles and a single rose and a sunflower, but the area around it was different from a year before when she was the one who was in charge of decorating the space. Four wooden poles were setting a square space around the table and, hanging from one pole to another, were colored Christmas lights. Last year there were some very expensive sky lanterns that she spent quite some time trying to figure out how to make them float around without floating away, but she did it and the final result had been amazing – and Kara’s awe was worth it.

“Did you liked it?” Kara asked shyly.

Lena leaned on the tip of her toes to press a kiss on the woman’s cheek. “I loved it, is so beautiful.” She breathed against the heated skin.

Kara straightens her glasses. “Look what I put right on top of our table.” She pointed out to a place between the Christmas lights and Lena saw, after squeezing her eyes a little, a small mistletoe hanging right above where they would be seated.

The CEO scoffed. “Like you were going to need it.” She teased, but Kara shrugged.

“It was with the lights. I couldn’t miss the chance.” Kara smiled at her and pinched her side to have her walking with her. “Let’s eat before the food gets worse.”

“And what is our menu for tonight?” Lena asked as she allowed Kara to pull her chair for her, giving her a quick peck as thanks.

The reporter also set down before starting to remove the package of all the goodies she had put on the table earlier that night. “Since you provided my favorite foods for our first date...”

“Pizza and potstickers.” They said at the same time, then shared a laugh.

“You know me so well.” Kara joked. “Anyway, I decided that our one-year celebration would have all of your favorites. So...” She took the final package and waved her hand around the plates disposed of. “Enjoy, mon Coeur.” Trying to put enough effort in the last words to sound french, Kara smiled at Lena and waited for her reaction.

Lena’s eyes almost jumped from her head as she took everything in. “Kara! Is that... Is that really from...”

“Your favorite pastry from Paris, yep.” Kara nodded. “I flew there after work today.”

“You flew there?!” If she wasn’t shocked before, she was shocked now, for sure.

Kara dismissed the whole thing with a wave. “It only took me, like, five minutes. It’s fine.”

“You can’t just go flying around to buy food for me, Kara!”

“Of course I can!” The hero laughed. “I did!”

“Ok, you clearly can.” Lena rolled her eyes. “But you shouldn’t. It’s too much work for just some food you could have bought around the corner.”

Kara leaned over the table to hold Lena’s hand, her voice lowering a tone and becoming much more gentle when she spoke again. “Lena, nothing is too much work when it comes to you. I would fly to Paris every day if you wanted me to. Hell, I would fly to another universe if you wanted something from there!” She held Lena’s hand up to press a kiss on the back of it and the other woman visibly relaxed with the sweet gesture. “Besides, Alex already said it was a little too much.”

Lena chuckled as her girlfriend let her hand go. “Is this eclair straight from France?”

“Uhum.” Kara nodded. “So is the cappuccino, your favorite one, and the croissant from that place you talked so much about. And, hold your breath...” She took a napkin from a plate she was careful not to reveal before and her smile grew wider when she heard Lena’s gasp. “Scones, from Dublin!”

“Holy...” Her voice slowly disappeared and her eyes snapped back to stare at Kara in shock. “Ok, I won’t complain about the scones. I absolutely love them!”

Kara laughed, a full-on laugh, throwing her head back and all. “I know!” She said when she got some control. “Your love for these is almost as big as my love for potstickers.” Then, the blonde leaned over like she was about to tell a secret and the other woman did the same, eager to hear it. “But I still love you way more. Don’t let the potstickers hear it, though.”

It was Lena’s time to laugh as she set back on her chair and grabbed the first croissant to dig in. “So, if this is a redo of our first date, I suppose movies are in order next?”

“Yes!” Kara said around a mouthful of macarons. “I set up our private cinema, just like you did, except that we just have to take ten steps to the side to reach it.”

On their first date, Lena had rented a whole movie theater for them. Well, she said she had rented it, but she did have to buy it so the owner would stop complaining about losing costumers. Whatever, it was a good investment in the end. And the details didn’t matter, because Kara could choose her chair and eat as much popcorn as she wanted, and they could cuddle and make out as they wished.

Following where her index finger was pointing, Lena found a pile of blankets and pillows stacked in front of the exhaust ducts from her building. There was also an air mattress, but the pillows themselves were enough for them to lie on, for sure.

“I got Alex to loan me a device from the DEO to project the movie for us,” Kara spoke after a while, and after swallowing another five or six macarons.

Lena turned to look back at her, smiling softly to her girlfriend. “And what are we watching?”

“Your favorite movie, of course!” Kara chuckled. “And your real favorite movie, not the movie you tell everyone is your favorite just to look tough.”

It made the CEO bit her lip to hold back her laugh as she quirked one eyebrow. “And what movies is that, oh wise being?” She mocked.

“Jurassic Park.”

Lena gasped loudly. “It’s not!”

“It so is!” Kara replied between giggles.

“It isn’t!”

“Oh, yeah?” The blonde threw her an amused glare. “And why do you watch it every time it is on TV?”

“Because I get lazy sometimes!”

Kara cooed at Lena’s adorable pout. “Oh, babe, it’s okay. I don’t love you any less for that.”

“Yes, well, like you’re the one to judge,” Lena grumbled. “The Princess Diaries.”

It was time for Kara to gasp. “You take that back! The Princess Diaries is an amazing movie!”

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, before they both burst out in laughs and giggles. It took them some time to recover and Lena was picking up the tears that had slipped from her eyes when she spoke again: “God, I love you so much.”

That sobered Kara instantly. Her face became lovingly sweet and she looked like a lovesick puppy when she grabbed Lena’s hand again. “I love you too, Lena.” There was a pause where they both stared at each other with enough love to end wars before Kara snapped out of it. “Now, eat! Those dinosaurs aren’t going to escape by themselves.”

It was about one hour later when they finally lie down between the pillows and Kara threw the blanket over them while Lena set up the movie. Once she leaned back on her pile of pillows, Kara opened her arms and the CEO was quick to get right in them. She circled her hands around the hero’s waist and rested her head on Kara’s chest, immediately listening out for the heartbeat under the warm skin. Kara kissed the crown of her head as she hugged Lena closer to her body and the initial credits started rolling in front of them.

“You good?” Kara asked while fluffing the blanket around Lena.

The brunette hummed. “I’m perfect. This is perfect. Thank you for setting this up.”

Kara sighed happily when their bodies melted into each other. “I had some very crazy ideas, but I’m happy I decided to make our first date again. I like this, you know. You, me, good food and a movie.”

“We should make it our tradition,” Lena suggested. “Recreat our first date every year for our anniversary.”

“It sounds like a perfect idea.” Kara kissed her head again. “Looks like I’m dating a genius after all.”

Lena chuckled softly. “Don’t forget that.” She joked back. “Next year is on me, then.”

“What if one day we move to a house?” Kara asked after a couple of minutes in silence.

“What do you mean?”

“We wouldn’t be able to use the roof anymore.”

Lena shrugged. “We can cross that bridge when we get there.” Then, after a brief pause, she poked Kara’s side. “And look at you, talking about buying a house together.”

Kara giggled, partially because of the tickles she felt where her girlfriend touched her. “We did discuss marriage on our first date if I recall it right.”

“We discussed Alex proposing to Maggie.” Lena half corrected her with a smile.

“Oh right! And what did I said? I can’t remember all of it.” Kara made a show to fake her oblivion, even tapping her chin as she pretended to think about it.

Lena rolled her eyes and poked her ribs again, causing the blonde to squeal a little this time. “You said you were also going to put a ring on it one day because Beyoncé said you should and you were not one to disagree with her, and neither did Alex.”

“She knows what she’s talking about,” Kara affirmed with a single nod.

They lied in silence for another half an hour, watching as the dinosaurs started eating people before Lena nuzzled in Kara’s chest and pressed a kiss on her sternum. “Kara?”

Midway to sleeping, Kara took a few seconds to hum back her question. “What?”

“I just wanted to say something. A year ago, during our first official date, I said I never planned to fall in love with you. You know, we were friends first and falling for you was so sudden.” She paused to sigh and press another kiss to Kara’s chest. “But you’re so easy to love, Kara, and I wouldn’t change a thing from it if given the chance.”

If possible, Kara hugged her even closer, pressing kisses on her forehead, temple and crown of her head. “I promise to love you forever.” She whispered against dark hair. “And I will spend every day of my life trying to be worthy of your love.”

Lena raised her head the best she could without moving too much, ready to give an elaborated and sweet reply, but then something catches her eyes and, before she could stop herself, a laugh erupted from deep inside her. “Oh, God, Kara.” She shook her head as her hand raised. Her thumb crossed right under Kara’s chin and she raised it to show the other woman the chocolate she had just cleaned from her face. “It must be from the eclair.” She chuckled again.

“It was a pretty good eclair,” Kara said with a dreamy sigh, drawing another laugh from her girlfriend.

“Yes, yes it was.” Lena agreed.

She pressed a kiss on Kara’s chin, cuddled back into her, nuzzling her nose into her chest, and closed her eyes. A year ago, when Kara did the same to her, she was sure the hero could hear her heart trying to jump from her chest to reach her. It wasn’t different now.


End file.
